Azares paralelos
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Después de haber sido absorbidos por una aurora boral, la hija de Koushiro y el hijo de Mimi despiertan en otra dimensión que parece el Digimundo... ¿el problema?, pues que ahí mismo hay otra versión de la hija de Koushiro y el hijo de Mimi, ¿quién es real y quién no? [Para Marin-Ishida] #Epilogomanía


_Escrito entre 2010-2011, publicado en 2017._

Está dedicado a **Marin-Ishida,** por su (muy) pasado cumpleaños. En realidad no es justo que sea así, porque ella es coautora de este escrito que hicimos en conjunto muchos años atrás. ¡Espero te guste recordar viejos tiempo, soci!

Notas: Este fic es un crossover futurista, basado en las historias que _Marin-Ishida_ y _ChieroCurissu_ han escrito con base en el Epílogo de Digimon Adventure Zero Two. La recomendación para entender este fic es conocer un poco de los personajes de Marin y Chiero.

Personajes que aparecen en esta primera parte: Hijas de Koushiro e hijos de Mimi de ambas dimensiones (Osen Izumi, Chikako Izumi, Ben Tachikawa y Michael Kiyoshi Barton-Tachikawa).

No dio demasiado tiempo para correcciones profundas y el final está algo cortado, pero espero que quienes lean, disfruten la lectura.

.

.

 **Azares Paralelos**

 _Por Marin-Ishida y ChieroCurissu_

1

Chikako Izumi se despertó por el frío. Estaba acostada en un piso helado y metálico. Estaba oscuro, sentía el cuerpo pesado.

Se sentó de un jalón y analizó el lugar a como pudo, casi a tientas, mientras sus ojos negros se adaptaban a la oscuridad.

Se talló los párpados y se puso de pie mientras se sacudía la ropa con el objetivo de darse un poco de calor.

—¿En dónde estoy? —se preguntó en voz alta, tocando las paredes del edificio, que también era de metal—... se parece a la fábrica donde vive Andromon, ¿será que estoy en el Mundo Digimon?

Sin pensársela mucho comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida o a alguno de sus amigos.

Si había desaparecido de su casa, eso quería decir que probablemente había viajado al Digimundo, o si no, a _Witchelny_ , aunque por supuesto, la chica sabía que aquel mundo era mucho más diferente al que se hallaba en esos momentos.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos, pero no porque tuviera demasiado miedo, era más bien para que el mismo silencio le indicara si había alguien más en ese lugar.

Justo después de andar algún tiempo, escuchó una voz.

—¿Quién diablos está ahí? —fue lo que escuchó Chikako. Era una voz de un chico, tenía un tono imperioso y por alguna razón le recordaba a como hablaba Michael Kiyoshi Barton— ¡Habla o calla para siempre, insecto!

Después de esa exclamación, la pelirroja sintió que alguien se le echaba encima y la arrastraba hacia las paredes.

—¡Ahh! —chilló ella.

Entre las mismas tinieblas de la fábrica, pudo distinguir que su atacante, que la había inmovilizado sin lastimarla, era un niño de cabello castaño ondulado, o eso se imaginó.

—Mishi, esto es muy raro, suéltame, soy yo, Chikako, o bueno, la niña bonita pelirroja, como dices tú.

—A callar, mocosa —retó el chico, que bajó un poco la guardia porque a quien había capturado era a una niña y no a hombre.

Izumi detectó que ese niño hablaba de manera muy agresiva, en tanto que Mishi era caballeroso con todas las chicas, incluso con ella.

Por supuesto que no podría ser su Michael Kiyoshi.

—Si quieres sobrevivir, niñata, será mejor que obedezcas al gran Ben.

—Está bien —trató de razonar Chikako —¿Me podrías soltar?, es que de todos modos no es que me pueda escapar de ti, me tienes acorralada en una esquina y no veo nada.

No escuchó nada por parte de su momentáneo captor, pero sintió que le liberaban una de las manos.

—Tengo que ver con quien me enfrento —dijo el chico, y, de repente, Chikako sintió que una luz la deslumbraba.

De un empujón se separó del chico y se cubrió la cara, porque el haz de luminosidad la había enceguecido, aunque segundos posteriores se recuperó y vio que un niño muy parecido a Mishi la iluminaba con un digivice de un modelo nuevo.

—¡Pero si eres tú, Cerebrito! —dijo él— ¿Por qué te pones a bromear en momentos como este? ¿Qué no se supone que eres la lista?

—¿Cerebrito? —se preguntó Chikako— ¿Por qué me llamas así?

Su misterioso captor relajó las medidas, la agarró de la mano y con mucha naturalidad la arrastró tras él. Chikako no se resistió, aunque caminó lo más lejos posible y le preguntó:

—Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas?

—Encontré unos signos raros, de esos que te gusta analizar como rata de laboratorio que eres, así que más vale que prepares tu computadora y tu intelecto, porque quiero salir de este lugar tan horrible.

¿Computadora? ¿Rata de laboratorio?, Chikako frunció el entrecejo.

—No me llames rata de laboratorio —protestó débilmente—, que te sepas que yo odio que hagan experimentos con esos pobres animalitos, y tampoco me gustan las computadoras, creo que nos alejan de la naturaleza, de nuestro verdadero objetivo de vida...

— _Ajá_. Lo que digas, sólo sígueme.

Entonces Chikako sintió que se le iluminaba el entendimiento. ¿No estaría ella en otro de los mundos de los Deseos de Mishi?.

La última vez, ella había terminado siendo la hija secreta de un ninja desterrado y ciego, así que la posibilidad de que en esta ocasión fuera una "cerebrito de las computadoras" no era del todo descabellada.

—¿De verdad no eres Mishi? —insistió.

El chico que la acompañaba la soltó, volvió a aluzarla con un digivice unos segundos.

—Lo que me faltaba, que se te zafara un tornillo —reprendió—. Sabía que tanta convivencia con el inútil de Taiki y los otros insectos te iba a dejar así. Pero bien, no es que pueda quejarme, estamos en un laberinto de metal que me pone los nervios de punta, así que más te vale volver a la normalidad pronto, ¿o es que no te has tomado la medicina y tuviste un ataque asmático que te está haciendo delirar?

—Sólo dime si en verdad eres Mishi. —Chikako se soltó y reiteró su pregunta.

Buscó entre sus cosas si tenía un digivice y, en efecto, encontró uno con el que también iluminó al aspirante a Mishi.

Eran, en efecto, muy parecidos.

Quizá este chico que tenía enfrente era algo más alto, pero tenían los rasgos americanos, de piel clara y, bueno, también era guapo. Chikako no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente el beso que le había dado Mishi en la pasada aventura, por lo que se sonrojó.

—Si no eres Mishi, ¿acaso eres MK Van Damme? —la niña sabía que era una pregunta un poco tonta, pero quería una última prueba que le indicara si estaba o no en un mundo de deseos de Mishi.

—¿MK Van Damme?, qué tontería, es Jean Claus Van Damme, insecta... de cualquier manera, eso no viene al caso, ¿qué te sucede, Osen?

El chico volvió a caminar, Chikako sabía que estaba enojado. Y Mishi, bueno, Mishi no se enojaba de esa manera, al menos no con ella.

—Tú no eres Mishi... y yo no soy esa a quien llamas Osen o 'Cerebrito' —aclaró ella— ¿Estamos en el Digimundo?, ¿quién eres tú?

—Sí, por supuesto que no eres la Cerebrito —reconoció él, tras volverla a observar—, ella no usa esas garras de ropa ni es tan impertinente... mira, niña, estoy cansado de lidiar contigo, mejor sígueme y ya seguirás preguntando cuando lleguemos al lugar donde están los signos, al menos ahí sí hay electricidad.

Chikako encogió los hombros, no estaba especialmente molesta, pero sí algo preocupada. En breves minutos, ese niño le había criticado su ropa y había ensalzado a las computadoras, siendo que ella había renunciado a la tecnología para seguir sus convicciones, para representar con firmeza el emblema de la Tenacidad.

Sin embargo, lo curioso era que su acompañante —y antes captor— le daba confianza, de alguna manera, se veía que era un chico con objetivos muy claros Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos en silencio. El chico alumbraba el camino y Chikako lo seguía.

—Ahí está el lugar, mocosa, sígueme —mandó él.

Chikako se tocó la nariz indignada, porque ella no tenía mocos en ese momento.

Al frente se alzaba ante ellos un túnel de metal donde se alcanzaba a ver algo de luz. Era justo como en las películas representaban a la muerte: la luz al final del camino. Chikako se pellizcó y se aseguró de no estar dormida o en coma. Algo en ella le decía que estaba en el Digimundo y eso quiso creerse.

Cuando entraron a la cueva de hierro, la niña pudo ver más claramente.

En un instante se le dibujaron las facciones del chico que tenía enfrente, que sí se parecía a Mishi, pero no era igual.

En la habitación, había un enorme cargador cilíndrico, lleno de signos. Ese objeto era el que brillaba.

—Eres casi igualita a la Cerebrito, pareces una gemela perdida o algo así —dijo él —. Y como eso está de moda con los amigos de mi bella madre, pues no lo dudaría.

—Bueno, tú también te pareces a Mishi —se defendió la niña.

—Jamás en mi vida tendría ese nombre tan ridículo, parece que estás llamando a un gato —. El niño no se rió, pero pareció burlarse—. De una vez te aviso que me llamo Ben Tachikawa.

—¿Tachikawa, como la señora Mimi?

—¿O sea que conoces a mi bella madre? —inquirió Ben— ¿Quién diablos eres?

A Chikako le dio la impresión de que ese chico decía tantos insultos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Me llamo Chikako Izumi —se presentó ella—. ¿Dices que la señora Mimi es tu mamá?, pero es que eso es imposible.

—Nada es imposible, o si algo tiene que ser imposible, mejor que sea la probabilidad de que nos quedemos encerrados aquí, ya siento claustrofobia —se quejó—, dices que te llamas Izumi, ¿no?, ¿será que eres hija de Izzy? —Chikako asintió—. Bien, pues quizá estemos en una dimensión loca o paralela o en un sueño o algo así, me da la misma, no me importa, el caso es que si eres hija de Izzy, quiere decir que a fuerzas eres una _Cerebrito_ , lo que a su vez significa decir que tienes que descifrar esta información para que me saques de aquí.

—¿Ehhhh? —fue lo que logró articular Chikako, con los ojos asustados.

Ben la volvió a tomar de la mano, la sentó frente a la pared cilíndrica con signos, y le ordenó:

—Date prisa, hay que salir de aquí cuando antes.

Al ver que la pelirroja no hacía nada, Ben cruzó los brazos y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—Nada, es que yo no soy una _Cerebrito_ ni nada de eso —respondió Chikako.

—Entiendo, estás asustada por ser parte de este sueño tonto, pues no te culpo, pero tienes que ponerte a resolver esto de los símbolos, si eres hija de Koushiro, como dices, es que sabes de esto, a mí no me engañas... todo mundo tiene su función en el Digimundo, si eres hija de un _Cerebro_ , significa que sudas el conocimiento, ¿o es que eres retrasada mental? —dijo Ben.

—¿Entonces sí estamos en el Mundo Digimon? —la carita se le iluminó a la niña.

—Pues no sé, deberíamos —consideró el chico de ojos miel.

—Yo no soy una niña del Conocimiento —comentó—. Yo tengo el emblema de la Tenacidad.

— _Ajá_...como sea, sólo ponte a trabajar —volvió a ironizar—, si tú tienes el emblema ése de la Tenacidad, yo tengo el de la Bondad o el del Amor, _jaja_.

Chikako suspiró. Jamás de los jamases este chico podría ser como Mishi. Era mandón y egoísta. Fue por eso que se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas, _Cerebrito-fiasco_? —reclamó Ben, parándose tras ella.

Fue ahí cuando Chikako Izumi escuchó más ruidos.

—Es que hay alguien más aquí —avisó.

—¡Tonterías, Chikako o como te llames, regresa de una buena vez a trabajar!, necesito que te pongas seria con eso de descifrar los símbolos, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí—. Ben dio un salto hasta alcanzar a la chica.

La tomó con fuerza del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

Justo en ese momento, en esa cueva de metal —que tenía forma cilíndrica y millones de datos de código binarios en las paredes— Ben Tachikawa sintió una patada en el vientre que lo hizo doblarse.

—¡In... sec... to! —logró decir antes de aplastarse el estómago con las manos.

—¡Yo soy MK Van Damme y no dejaré que ningún ataque de los clones ponga en peligro a la REAL niña bonita pelirroja! —gritó Mishi Barton, que entró al túnel como una vorágine.

—¡Mishi! —exclamó Chikako, llena de alegría, sin importarle gran cosa la patada en el vientre que acababa de recibir su nuevo compañero de aventuras, Ben.

—Espera, Michael Kiyoshi-kun, ya te he dicho que no hay ningún ataque de clones, como en la película de _Star Wars_ , se trata de Ben, mi hermanastro, ya te expliqué que parece que venimos de un mundo paralelo —rogó otra niña.

Chikako quedó boquiabierta al ver que se trataba de una nena muy parecida a ella: tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos negros, la piel clarita y era de baja estatura.

La diferencia radicaba en que la otra chica llevaba colgada una laptop amarilla en la espalda y tosía constantemente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó medio temerosa, dejándose resguardar por su amigo.

Osen mantuvo la mirada a esa chica tan parecida a ella, solo que a diferencia de Chikako, su rostro radiaba una gran curiosidad.

—También hay otra yo —musitó como si resolviese sus dudas mentalmente.

—Tranquila Chika, esos malvados clones no te harán daño —anunció Mishi, haciéndose el héroe, empujándola tras de él, mientras tomaba una posición de ataque, porque Ben se estaba levantando del suelo.

Resoplaba como un toro desbocado, con la mano todavía en el estómago y mirando a ese sucio —metafóricamente, ya que Mishi era bastante aseado— insecto con gran furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, maldito insecto?

Chikako dio un paso atrás intimidada, la mirada de ese chico daba bastante miedo, sin embargo, su otro yo ni se inmutó, todo lo contrario, empezó a pegar saltitos y grititos a lo Bruce Lee.

—Que sé _Kick boxing_. ¡Ríndete!, en este mundo no puede haber dos Michael K. Barton-Tachikawa.

Ben hizo una mueca de confusión al escuchar ese apellido, pero no le dio tiempo a recapacitar qué significada, porque el otro niño no estaba dispuesto a retrasar esta pelea más.

Claro que al pasar los segundos y ver que la gran técnica de ese tal Michael. K Barton-Tachikawa consistía en dar una ridículas patadas al aire y pelear con la nada, Ben decidió pasar de ese ser tan ridículo y se apresuró a ir donde su hermanastra, la cual estaba en estos instantes conociendo a su otra yo.

—Yo me llamo Osen Izumi —se presentó, inspeccionando visualmente a Chikako, la cual aún no se fiaba demasiado de esa chica; todavía podía tratarse de un malvado clon.

—Yo soy Chikako Izumi —musitó con cierta cautela— ¿Tú sabes por qué estamos _repetidas_?

Como si hubiesen dicho las palabras mágicas, Osen tomó asiento en el suelo, sacó su laptop y empezó a teclear a toda velocidad. Al verla, Chikako no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo mucho que le había recordado a su buen amigo Osamu y, sobre todo, a su querido padre.

—Parece ser que ha habido una especie de distorsión, la cual ha afectado a mi mundo y a tu mundo, y por alguna razón hemos llegado a parar aquí, juntas. Creo que estamos en el Digimundo —finalizó con un intenso tosido, mirando a su alrededor.

—Mundos paralelos —susurró la otra pelirroja, completamente alucinada.

En eso, Ben se posicionó junto a su hermanastra.

—Por favor, _Cerebrito_ , dime que ese insecto tan ridículo de ahí no es 'mi otro yo' —dijo hastiado señalando al aspirante a héroe de acción.

Osen se encogió de hombros y lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

—Es bastante improbable que en otro mundo paralelo haya otro chico idéntico a ti con el mismo apellido materno y que no sea tu otro yo.

El joven hizo una señal con las manos para que parase, para mirar por última vez a ese chico y poner una mueca de mezcla de asco y decepción.

—Ese gusano no le llega a la suela de los zapatos al gran Ben, no puedo creer que en ese otro mundo mi bella madre haya tenido un insecto tan estúpido de hijo.

Mientras tanto, Chikako, después de esquivar de milagro varios golpes al aire de su amigo, logró tomarle del brazo.

—¿Ya está muerta esa copia mía? —seguía en guardia y totalmente acelerado.

—No, Mishi, no son clones, son niños como nosotros que han venido de otro mundo paralelo —explicó la chica.

Mike la escuchó con desconfianza, a su juicio esa niña bonita pelirroja era bastante crédula y confiada con la gente.

—No te fíes de lo que te han contado, seguro que por aquí está la urna donde crecieron, lo vi en una peli.

Por otro lado, Osen ya había encontrado otro distraimiento para su curiosidad y, cómo no, era esa enorme especie de pila llena de interesantes símbolos. En seguida empezó a trabajar, mientras Ben, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, observaba a ese insecto que se supone que era su doble.

—Entonces en otro mundo también hay otra bella madre mía.

—Sí, es lo lógico —contestó Osen cada vez más ausente.

—¿Y también está casada con tu padre?

La chica desvió un segundo la vista a la pareja.

—Parece que se llevan bien, puede que sí.

—Sin embargo, esa zarrapastrosa no es una _Cerebrito_ como tú —reflexionó. Cambió su posición al caer en la cuenta de una cosa—. ¿Y el insecto de Tulo?, ¿también va a estar repetido ese bebé estridente? —se llevó las manos a los oídos por recordar a su hermanito.

—No lo sé, Ben, un mundo paralelo puede ser completamente distinto al que nosotros conocemos, ya que, en teoría, por cada decisión que se toma se abre un camino paralelo.

—Entonces, en estos momentos, hay otro mundo en el que el gran Ben está matando a ese sucio insecto copia barata mía.

Le hizo un gesto a su hermanastra cuando vio que, sus copias, volvían a reunirse con ellos y rodó los ojos con cansancio al ver el dedo de Mishi apuntándole.

—Ya sé lo que sois.

—En nuestro caso, una demostración de cuando algo sale perfecto —explicó Ben señalándose con chulería—, y, en su caso, cuando algo sale totalmente deficiente —hizo un gesto de desprecio a Mishi.

—Puede que seas perfecto, pero sin corazón —contestó con contundencia el pequeño Barton, enfureciendo un poco a Ben. No le gustaba que le dijesen esas cosas, menos algo de tan bajo nivel como era ese Mishi.

—¿Qué diablos dices maldito niño con alias de gato?

—¡Sí!, porque sé lo que eres —continuó Mike, clavándole el dedo en el pecho—. Eres un robot y la otra niña bonita pelirroja también.

—¡Oh, Mishi! —se llevó la mano a la frente Chikako, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena.

Ben negó con desprecio, mientras Osen seguía inmersa en su trabajo.

—Pero yo sé cómo deteneros, ¡Yo soy Jean-Claude Van Damme!

Y, sin más preámbulos, se tiró a golpear el enorme cilindro que Osen estudiaba con entusiasmo.

—¡No!, ¿Qué haces? —gritó Osen alertada, pero un terrible ataque de tos no la dejó continuar, quién tomó su relevo fue su hermanastro.

—¡Maldito insecto, ¿no ves que lo vas a romper?! —trató de detenerle al igual que Chikako, pero fue inútil, en uno de esos golpes, Mike borró algún símbolo importante y todo se quedó a oscuras.

Mishi estaba jadeante pero satisfecho, según él había acabado con la amenaza de los robots y, por eso, se apresuró a tranquilizar a la —en su imaginación— histérica Chikako, quien ahora caía rendida a sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Chika, como te dije, esa pila era la batería de los robots y ya están desconectados.

—Soy Osen.

—¡Aaahh! —pegó un grito Mike, soltándola—. Deben tener alguna batería interna, ¡tranquila Chikako, yo te salvaré! —exclamó, cuando un empujón lo empotró contra la pared.

—¡Eres el insecto más idiota del mundo!, me da asco pensar que también has nacido de mi bella madre—. Ben zarandeó a Mike como un loco, empezando así un forcejeo.

—No hables de mi _mommy_ , _stupid_ … niña bonita pelirroja, creo que también nos leen la mente —reflexionó en su mundo, enfureciendo más a su otro yo, que lo soltó para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Que dejes de decir tantas tonterías!, ¡me pones de los nervios!

Un pequeño destello de luz pareció venir del gran cilindro… tres intentos hubo, hasta que por fin, a la última, se reestableció por completo la luz y los castaños, llevándose los manos a los ojos molestos, observaron a las responsables de esto.

Al contrario que ellos dos, daba la impresión de que las Izumi sí habían hecho buenas migas.

—Gracias, no lo habría conseguido sin ti —decía Osen.

—Bueno, aún me acuerdo de cómo funcionan estas cosas, porque cuando era más pequeña mi padre siempre me llevaba a todos estos lugares en el Digimundo —comentó sin demasiada ilusión, cosa que extrañó a Osen.

—¿No te gustan las tecnologías? —preguntó alucinada, no estaba en su base de datos que a una Izumi no les gustase este mundo.

La niña se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

—No demasiado, prefiero que todo sea más natural… ya sé lo que piensas, que soy una Izumi de lo más rara.

Osen hizo un amago de disculparse porque seguramente le había dicho eso con su mirada, pero no supo cómo empezar y se libró de hacerlo gracias a un oportuno ataque de tos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chikako, tocándole la espalda y provocando que, por primera vez, Osen dibujase una sonrisa en su rostro dirigida a su otra yo.

Al lado de ellas, los Tachikawa llevaban rato con su interminable duelo de miradas, bueno, más bien era Mike el que inspeccionaba a Ben, mientras éste se asqueaba por pensar que en el mundo de ese insecto, fuese el hazmerreír de todos.

—Así que no eres un clon, no eres un robot… no eres un muñeco de cera, ¿mi hermano gemelo? —preguntó con sospechas.

—No tendrás esa suerte, insecto.

—Ok, eres de otro mundo —se dijo a sí mismo para intentar convencerse, seguidamente se acercó más a su otro yo y le olisqueó el pelo.

—¿Qué haces? —le dio un ligero empujón Ben. Esa acción le había incomodado bastante.

—¿Qué champú usas?

Fue tan inesperada esa pregunta que Ben casi se cae patas arriba.

—Maldita copia barata, eres el insecto más ridículo del mundo, ¿es que no tienes dignidad?, estás dejando mi imagen por los suelos.

—¿Copia barata? —Preguntaba un cada vez más rabioso Mishi— ¡Que sepas que mi _mammy_ aseguró mi pelo por 100,000$!, ¡así que si hay alguien barato eres tú!

Y una vez más Ben negó y se dio la vuelta ignorando a ese niño.

—Está claro que en ese otro mundo mi bella madre también es completamente idiota.

Y mientras Ben seguía quejándose y Mishi discutiendo, las Izumi siguieron trabajando para encontrar el enigma del porqué estaban en esa dimensión, en ese otro Digimundo, en ese extraño azar paralelo que los había hecho coincidir

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

Gracias por leer, aún hay material relacionado con esta historia, así que no descarto que haya más entregas. Espero que hayas disfrutado recordando, **Marin**.


End file.
